Homecoming Gift
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: Someone unexpected is waiting for Sosuke in the guest bedroom. -Updated! Three times Kaname needed Sosuke, and three times he was there.-
1. Homecoming Gift

**Disclaimer: **Nope.

**Author's Note: **It's been a while, FMP fandom. Have you missed me? :D

**Explanations: **For those of you who don't know this, a "dear John" letter (or call or speech or whatnot) is a note that a solider receives from a significant other during his term of duty, in which a romantic relationship is (abruptly) terminated. That is to say, it's dumping someone by way of the post. I dunno if the phrase is "in vogue" anymore—as I believe it originated during WWII?—but I use it anyway. Because I can. :3

**XXX**

**Homecoming Gift**

**XXX**

There were three things that a soldier never, ever wanted to hear. The first, of course, was word that a comrade had fallen: died on the field, perished during a mission— sacrificed his or her own life in order to save countless others. No matter the reason, there was no greater sadness than having to say goodbye to a colleague… a friend.

The second was equally horrible, but in an entirely different (and more terrifying) way: to discover that you, as a combatant, had made some sort of grievous mistake, and as a result had put others at risk. Never mind the verbal abuse that resulted; never mind the punishment from superior officers. Just hearing the words "miscalculation" or "error" or "carelessness" was enough to make one's stomach drop and heart turn to lead.

The third thing, while perhaps less dire from a militaristic standpoint, did a horrendous number to an individual's morale, and could thus inadvertently result in situations one or two: "dear John." In writing, in speech… Euphemistically or literally, depending on a soldier's given name. In Sosuke's case, neither format would have made for a very pleasant experience.

But of all three of these terrible things, the last one troubled him the least. That was to say, the third was the one that he felt he was least likely to encounter in his own life. After all, the first had already happened to him—more times than he cared to think about. He had also made mistakes in his career, and recognized that (no matter how hard he might try), he was bound to screw up again. Even if he wasn't consciously aware of his slip-ups, or if a certain reaction didn't seem (in his eyes, anyway) to be an error of judgment, others would undoubtedly point out his blunders to him. "Others" like his wife, for instance.

And yet, for all of his faults— and he did have many of them, or so Kaname assured—he never thought that they'd be enough to rip them apart. Indeed, if there was one thing that he was sure of, one thing that he was positive would never change, it was that she loved him, and that he loved her. Perhaps more than it was healthy to…

Which was why Sosuke was fairly certain that he stopped breathing when Kaname shot him that pity-filled, wholly-guilty glance.

"…Kaname?" His hand was still on the door knob, his body half-in and half-out of their little apartment. He'd been gone for six months on active duty—he'd been certain that she'd be happy to see him. He'd rather expected a hug, if nothing else; hell, she'd been known to attack him with a flying glomp after only having been gone for a few days. But no— instead, she watched her husband from the distant kitchen, seated stiffly at the table, content to keep a hallway's worth of space between them. "Kaname, is something the matter?"

No response.

Sosuke would be lying if he said that he wasn't hurt by her apparent apathy— they hadn't seen each other for half a year! What was with the cold shoulder?— but it was his nature to act on suspicions, rather than personal feelings. And he found the entire situation very, very suspicious… _Was a terrorist around the corner? Was there a firearm being pointed at her, at that moment? Was she being restrained in some way? _If that was the case,she didn't seem overly worried… Rather, she was watching him awkwardly, manicured nails clicking against the porcelain of her coffee cup. She had set a mug out for him, as well.

"…Sosuke," Kaname cleared her throat, biting down on her bottom lip. _Now_ she seemed a little anxious… Perhaps there was a threat in the vicinity, after all? He carefully maneuvered his hand around the handle of his Glock, just in case. "Sosuke, we need to talk."

A pause.

"…and get your hand off of that gun, there's no one dangerous around for miles."

The soldier felt himself relax slightly, reassured by the familiar, steely glint in his charge's gaze. But the biting irritation brought about by his antics was soon replaced by another embarrassed glitter of ignominy, and she looked down into her drink again as she waited for him to shuffle into the room. After double-checking for bombs or gunmen or who-knew-the-hell-what, Sosuke eased himself into the chair opposite his wife, and lightly folded his hands. It was a pose he often took when awaiting measures of peaceful reconciliation with Kaname, post-argument. And when his wife was looking as shamefaced as she currently did, he assumed that he would be apologizing for _something_, and fairly soon.

But oddly, Kaname seemed to be the repentant party, this time. "I'm sorry," she whispered, nibbling nervously on the very tip of her tongue. "I… Looking back, this is definitely not the way that I… that is… I didn't— _don't_— want to hurt you, but I…"

She trailed off feebly, leaving Sosuke more bewildered than ever. His state of befuddlement was only perpetuated by the fact that her nerves were catching; the more she bashfully avoided his stare, the more her fingers clenched and unclenched, the more she generally looked _uncomfortable_, the more Sosuke began to feel the same. And his mind started to drift into dangerous waters, remembering the third thing that a soldier never wanted to hear…

"Kaname, what's going on?"

"I—" The young woman hesitated, wincing. Screwed her face up. Tried again. "Sosuke, I don't know quite how to put this… I really should have said something earlier, but I… I didn't know what this news would do to you, you know, _emotionally_, and I didn't want to put you in danger because of it… I mean, you needed to keep your wits about you out there, and I knew that a change like this… well…"

He waited patiently as she continued to babble, looking close to tears.

"Plus, I… I didn't want to say it over the phone, or in a letter. That just seemed… I dunno, _tacky_, and… and—"

"Kaname."

His voice was quiet, somber. Understanding. It caught his wife temporarily off-guard. Startled out of her ramblings, she looked up to find that their roles had revered: now he was the one who was averting his gaze, trying to hide the emotions that his metal-gray irises would have reflected. "Kaname, it is not necessary for you to say any more. I realize that being the spouse of a Mithril agent must put you under a great deal of unbearable stress… it is only natural to wish for a more stable life. If… if it is a divorce that you are looking for…"

He swallowed painfully.

And she, in return, offered a loud snort. "…_what_?" Kaname gawked, nothing but pure, unadulterated puzzlement in her response. Well, puzzlement and a note of startled laughter— the sort of uncontrollable amusement that one often found in the aftermath of an atrocious misunderstanding. And what a welcome sound it was… The irrepressible giggle perked Sosuke's ear; he found the courage to meet his wife's eyes again, heartened by the small smile forming on her face. "No, Sosuke, that's not what I'm saying at all—!"

But the sergeant was no longer paying attention, for his very attentive ears had picked up another noise, as well: and this one was disturbingly out-of-place. Two yards down the adjacent hallway—concealed by the darkness that lurked beyond the cracked door. The small guest bedroom, previously assumed to be unoccupied, as there had been no unfamiliar shoes in the well. Nor had he seen a foreign jacket in the closet. No, nobody should have been in there… Yet, he had distinctly heard the shifting of cloth, followed by the faint, wooden groan of settling furniture.

He was on his feet in an instant, shielding Kaname from view. "Quiet!" he hissed, his trusty gun in his grip in record time. "There's someon— _urgh!_"

Apparently, Sosuke wasn't the only one who had achieved record time. Kaname rested her large paper fan against her shoulder as she glared down at the crumpled form of her husband. "Of course I know there's someone in there!" she snapped, placing her free hand on her hip and gracing Sosuke with a glower. "That's what I was _trying_ to tell you!"

…that was somewhat unexpected.

"A visitor?" Sosuke's head popped up from the linoleum, as nonchalant as if he had never been assaulted. He straightened his battered body, and (though still wary) grudgingly consented to put his weapon away. "Is it someone I know?"

The question was innocent enough—or so the soldier thought—but even still, it made his wife blush and stutter. How curious. What was so upsetting about company? What did a guest have to do with his emotional state? And where were this person's _shoes_? This was all quite mystifying. Perhaps further investigation would still be required, despite the so called "safety" of the situation.

"…fine, then. I shall go look for myself," Sosuke decreed after a fruitless moment of waiting for an answer. If Kaname didn't want to tell him who their guest was, it could hardly bode well for him. Perhaps an old lover? No, that was hardly likely… Maybe one of their friends had fallen on difficult times, and she didn't want to say anything that might hurt their feelings? That seemed probable, the economy being what it was…

So deep in thought was he, the soldier didn't fully register the pleas of "Um— no, wait, Sosuke! I should really explain, first! After you le—!" that echoed from behind him, nor the scampering scuffle of slipper-covered feet as Kaname rushed after.

He pushed into the spare bedroom without a problem—apparently Kaname had disarmed his booby traps while he was away; he'd have to talk to her about that later— and only paused briefly when he noticed the change in décor. It was hard to make out through the nighttime shadows, but there was a strange box in the middle of the floor, like a little wooden cage.

"—ady been for a few mon—"

The Mithril sergeant squinted, head cocked as he tried to distinguish the strange forms that lurked in the gloom. He could discern a dresser with a fair level of certainty, as well as a spare chair. But there were other outlines that he could not classify; blobs in the corners of the room—blobs that had definitely not been there before he'd left. And he was unsure what the strange contraption dangling from the ceiling was, or what to make of the dangerous-looking silhouettes atop the drawers. That cage, too, caused him some degree of concern. Cautiously, he took three steps towards it, twitching fingers inching over the head of his pistol…

"—re you even _listening_ to me?"

A sharp _click_; the room exploded with rosy lamp light.

And Sosuke found himself staring owlishly around a room that he no longer recognized. From the ceiling hung a mobile of different colors and shapes; atop the dresser were lines of toy ASes, a battle tank, and a miniature submarine; the blobs had transformed into stuffed animals and Bonta-kuns. And the cage that the trained soldier had so carefully approached wasn't a cage at all—it was a crib, filled with pink blankets and a teeny, tiny, brown-haired newborn.

For a full minute, the mercenary couldn't speak. Couldn't move. Couldn't _breathe. _The spell only broke when the little body in the cradle decided to roll over (again), curling more tightly around the toy gun that she held in her chubby baby arms.

Sosuke turned slowly to face his wife, the pieces rapidly coming together in his mind. "Um… Kaname…?" he choked, tanned cheeks pinking adorably as realization finally set in. "Is this child… is she my…?"

Kaname smiled sheepishly, even as she blushed and nodded.

"Surprise…?"

**XXX**


	2. Guard Duty

**Disclaimer: **What I'd _like_ to own is a fourth season of FMP. WHEN WILL I HAVE THE OPPORTUNITY TO DO SO?

**Author's Note: **Interest was expressed in a sequel to "Homecoming Gift." I am a sucker for baby stories, so I caved easily to these requests. XD; (I may also have to write _another_ sequel, because someone pointed out how strange it was that Kaname would buy her daughter "otaku stuff," and there _is_ a reason/story behind it… X3 And part of me really wants to write out Mithril's response to this turn of events, as well… XD)

…also, the more I think about it, the more I see this fic (collection?) serving as a prequel (of sorts) to "How Much Do You Love Me?" XD; And thus, my world comes full-circle, haha.

**XXX  
**

**Guard Duty**

**XXX**

When they were alone, he called her "Little Soldier."

That was not her proper name, of course. Kaname had given their daughter a perfectly practical, perfectly functional first name—feminine and cute, and one that Sosuke had no qualms with, emotionally or otherwise. But he had often heard of fathers bequeathing their offspring with "pet names" of some kind or another, and he could think of no endearment better suited to this infant.

After all, she was no "princess" (as far as Sosuke was aware, neither he nor his wife had so much as a drop of royal blood in their veins); she was no "doll" (dolls were unthinking, unmoving, unfeeling puppets— imitation people. To assume that his daughter was anything less than _human_ was, in his eyes, an affront worth killing over); she was no "sweetheart" (to be completely honest, Sosuke was still unsure what this phrase was even supposed to _mean_).

No.

She was pure military stock— an intelligent tot, wide-eyed and observant. The sergeant could often feel her gaze following him as he darted about the room, as if committing his movements to memory. (Clever creature. If one could deduce the enemy's daily rituals, one could easily gain the upper hand when planning sabotage. Perhaps it would be wise to warn Kaname…) She was a persistent thing, to boot: even if he tried to hide (ducking behind the rocking chair, crouching beside the changing table), she always found him quickly— giggling as she watched her father from the confines of her crib. And when he shushed her ("Always be silent when searching out your target— lest they find you before you find them"), she would shush him right back, which told him she was paying attention.

"Good girl."

She'd gurgle in response. A slightly unorthodox answer, all things considered, but it still made her father happy. Not as happy as it would have made him to see her stop gumming on the barrel of her toy gun, but he wasn't complaining. At least she realized the importance of being properly armed— Sosuke had never heard the girl scream so loudly as when Kaname had made it her mission to take the plastic pistol away from the babe.

But now was not the time to proudly reminisce— he was here on a mission of his own.

Crouching low, the Mithril agent leveled the six-month-old a serious stare. (She reached through the wooden slats of her cradle and happily pawed at his cheeks.) "You have disobeyed a direct order from your superior officer," Sosuke told her solemnly. He waited a moment for this message to sink in, and was not disappointed; he was certain that the gravity of the situation was not lost upon the child, for at the sound of his voice she had slowly blinked her big doe eyes. "At nineteen hundred hours today, your mother put you to bed. She explicitly told you to sleep. It has already been thirty minutes. Why are you still awake?"

A pause. The little girl blew a spit bubble, as if in an attempt to organize her thoughts. Then she rolled onto her tummy, gave an itty-bitty-baby-grunt, and began pumping her arms and legs like an army recruit crawling across a war-torn field in which terrorist forces lurked.

_Ah._ Of course. The answer was so obvious, Sosuke was almost embarrassed by the fact that he'd had to ask.

"I see," the young man replied, somberly observing his daughter's pointed thrashing. "You are correct. One should never succumb to fatigue when alone on the battlefield. However, you've no need to fear, Little Soldier." The mercenary pointedly rearranged himself, twisting 'round so that his back pressed lightly against the bars of her crib. He crossed his arms over his sturdy chest, and pierced each stuffed toy and model AS with an attentive, knowing glare. "I shall sit here and keep sentry."

Little Soldier blew a sloppy raspberry (of thanks, most likely), her pudgy hands flailing and groping and finally managing to curl around a soft tuft of her father's hair, holding to it tightly. When she gave a sharp, accompanying tug, Sosuke jolted. "Do not worry, I am in no way tired," he murmured in way of reassurance. "There is no need to use such measures to rouse me."

Her fist did not loosen, but neither did she yank again. The sergeant was content with such a compromise.

Long minutes passed. Sosuke continued to sit patiently, stock-still, his breathing even… and soon, the little one's giggly gasps slowed to match his own steady exhalations. Burbled babbling, as well as agitated shifting, gradually faded into silence; her possessive fingers slackened. Her father, ever vigilant, did not move.

But he did smile.

And though he was still a bit uncomfortable with the idea of expressing verbal affection (what if an enemy overheard him? What if Mithril used such an admission to call his judgment into question?), he knew without doubt that they were alone, that his daughter was nearly asleep, and that it was of vital importance to properly debrief one's subordinates…

And so Sosuke whispered—just loud enough for his snuffling baby to hear— "Goodnight, Little Soldier. I love you."

Then he returned to his watch.

**XXX**


	3. Grapevines

**Disclaimer: **Nooooooo!one!1!

**Author's Note: **SOMEBODY PLEASE STOP ME. THIS BABY STORY IS CONSUMING MY LIFE. XD;

Seriously. I have, lyke, two other one-shots planned for this "series." The ideas keep piling up! (And they'll probably continue to pile up, if y'all keep reviewing as well as you have been… ;3) **BTW, ff(dot)net readers**—I know that this story is listed as being "completed," but that's only because each "chapter" is actually a standalone one-shot. They're just being compiled like this because they're all related. It seems I'm not really done yet. XD; So yeah. Expect more Kaname in the future! (Poor thing hasn't made an appearance for a while…)

**Warnings: **+This is my first time writing for… well, pretty much _everyone_ in this fic. (Sans Sosuke.) So please be kind!  
+What started as a Funny Mithril Personnel piece wound up being slightly consumed by Tessa-Related Drama. I mean, there's still funniness and fluff, but yeah. Just so you know. Genre 180 FTW! C:  
+As will soon be very obvious, this fic takes place _before _"Guard Duty." Just FYI.  
+Also FYI, there's a reference to "Full Metal Panic: Overload! Volume 5" hiding in here. Nothin' huge, but it's there. :3  
+I don't think the Japanese normally use the "godparent" system—but Kaname spent part of her life in the US, so I've decided that she was introduced to the idea while there. :D  
+This chapter is rated PG-13 for Mao's mouth. XD;

**XXX  
**

**Grapevines**

**XXX**

There were some surprises, Mao was learning, that even a lifetime of militaristic training could not properly prepare a person for.

"Say _what_ now?" the sergeant major snapped into her handset, even as she pulled her head away to gawk at the small phone. Consciously, she realized that if a look couldn't kill, it certainly couldn't transform into electricity, run down the telephone wires, and magically register in the mind of the man on the other end of the line— but God dammit, she was trying anyway. (Hell, if making a Lambda Driver was possible…) "What the fuck did you just ask me, soldier?"

"_I… uh…_" A few thousand miles away, in a (well-guarded) apartment complex in Tokyo, Japan, Sosuke Sagara was floundering. And on Medina Island, his superior officer was listening to him do so with the strangest expression that she had ever seen on anyone, let alone herself: some amalgam of fury and confusion and shock. Melissa hadn't brushed up on the writings of any major religion for a while, but she felt fairly confident that this had to be some sign of the apocalypse, Urzu-7 asking her if— "_I asked if you knew where to buy nipples, ma'am."_

The phone in her constricting grasp emitted a pleading sort of plastic _squeak_. Mao decided that it would be in everyone's best interests if she gave herself a full minute to process her teammate's inquiry before responding again. _60… 59… 58…_ _I knew Kurtz would poison him eventually… 34… 33… 32…_ It had only been a matter of time.

"…alright, Sosuke." The young woman cleared her throat, trying to speak as calmly as she was able to through tightly gritted teeth. "For your own sake, you better start explaining your question to me. Because otherwise, you are going to be in a world of hurt the next time I see you."

There wasn't a single member of the SRT unit who didn't recognize that tone of voice; it spoke of more danger than an arm slave's automatic warning system. "_Roger,_" Sosuke barked, and Melissa was sure that she could have heard his spine stiffening _without_ the help of the phone. At least the boy still knew an order when he heard one… "_Kaname recently procured an expensive collection of formula bottles, but was dissatisfied with the condition of the nipples that came with the set. She made it my mission to find and acquire replacements; however, I am unaware of where to make such a purchase. Though it was presumptuous of me, I thought, perhaps, being of the female persuasion, you might know where I should loo—_"

It was Mao's turn to hastily straighten. "Hold up," she interrupted, shooting her earpiece another strange expression—though this one was heavier on the confusion and shock than it was on the fury. "_Bottle_ nipples? Like… like for babies?"

"_Affirmative_," Urzu-7 intoned, also sounding dimly bemused. "_Why? What did you think I was talking about?_"

It was at times like these that Melissa was glad she wore her hair short. She would have been far too tempted to start trying to rip it out, otherwise. "Oh my _God_, Sosuke," she half-groaned, half-sighed, her voice half-muffled as she pulled her free hand down her face. "Only _you_ would— wait a minute."

In that instant, her own words registered in her head. "_Baby_ bottles?" the sergeant major repeated, double-blinking as her nose scrunched up in a rare show of uncertainty. "What on earth do you need _baby_ bottles for?" Despite the bewilderment still swirling in the subtext of her query, the woman found herself unable to suppress her instinctual need to tease. "Is Kaname having a Girl's Night Out or somethin', Sosuke? Did she leave you to babysit her friend's lil' tyke?"

Oh, the idea was just too much— almost too amusing to be legal. Busy giggling at the mental image of Sergeant Sagara attempting to care for a small child (imagine, the serious soldier giving piggy-back-rides! Playing "airplane" with strained peas! Reading picture books before bedtime! God, it was too much for her stomach to bear—!), Melissa nearly missed her underling's somber retort.

"_No, ma'am_," Sosuke returned— and if Mao had been paying closer attention, she might have noticed the faintest hint of irritation in his retort_._ (He'd known her too long not to realize what she was thinking. And he was _great_ with kids, thank you very much. The students at the local nursery school had taken quite a shine to him, anyway...)"_The child in question does not belong to Kaname's friend. She is my daughter._"

The young woman froze mid-guffaw. Which was a rather dangerous move, on her part; having one's spine arched in an immature display of childish glee took a great deal of balance and concentration. Balance and concentration that she had lost the moment she stopped breathing. As a result, the petty officer nearly fell from of her collapsible chair.

Thirty seconds later— when the world suddenly started spinning again; when her brain flicked on; when her bowed back released itself like a rubber band, sending her careening forward so swiftly and suddenly that she flew head-first out of her seat, and only just managed to land on her feet as she mashed her ear ever-more-tightly to the mobile—Melissa Mao was angrier than she'd been when she first thought that Sosuke was asking her about… well, never mind.

"_YOUR DAUGHTER?_" she screeched, the high-pitched yelp reverberating through the carrier with so much force that a number of newly recruited mercenaries (as well as a few unlucky janitors) jumped, clutched their hearts, and spent a good five minutes trying to remember if this was some new call-code that they had all forgotten, and if they were about to die because of it. Only Kurtz—who had, as usual, been lurking in the general vicinity— recognized the screaming for what it was. With a jump and a skip, he was (very close) to Melissa's side, shooting her inquiring glances as she ground her teeth into the receiver. "_Get this_!" she shot to the blonde, talking loudly over Sosuke's desperate attempts to calm his superior officer. "Our friend Sergeant Sagara is a _father_, and he never even had the good graces to _tell _us!"

"_I didn't _know_!_" the voice on the other end of the line pleaded. "_I was only given this information yesterday. Kaname didn't want to worry me while on a mission—_"

"_Bullshit!" _Melissa growled, but she knew that her grin was starting to leak into her words. From anyone else, it _would_ have been bullshit… but not from Sosuke. He was too innocent and candid when it came to matters like this— even if he wasn't willfully aware of it. But that didn't mean she couldn't have some fun with him… "Did you hear me? Bull_shit. _And if you ever expect me to think otherwise, you best be prepared to write out a detailed report on the subject! And I expect cross-referencing! "

"_Yes, ma'am!_" She could practically see him saluting. Hell, he probably was.

"And I mean you better give me _all_ of the details, soldier. But I think you better brief me now, as well!" It was only thanks to years of intensive self-training that Mao was able to keep the girlish squeal out of her voice. Fuck yeah— next day off, she was gonna go _baby shopping! _She wondered briefly if she could buy fatigues in pink. "How old is she?"

"_Er…_ _Mao, I really _do _need an answer to—!"_

"I asked you a _question_, sergeant!"

"_Ma'am! She is one week, two days, seven hours, and twenty three minutes old, ma'am!_"

Ooo, she really _was _a newborn! Mao cooed—on the inside, of course— as her brain spun visions of itty-bitty baby girls with floppy brown hair and bright gray eyes… Or maybe tufty black locks with a vibrant blue sheen? Either way, what a cutie she was going to be! Melissa may have been a war-hardened soldier, but she had still managed to keep a maternal instinct or two intact. And those maternal instincts were directing her to find this new target and hug the ever-loving _crap_ out of it. (Which probably wouldn't have been very difficult, seeing as all kids did at that age was eat and cry and poop and look adorable.) "What's her name?"

"_Her name is—_"

Meanwhile, standing mutely beside his sergeant major, a very pale (and temporarily dazed) Kurtz Weber was gradually returning to the world of the living. At least, he looked less likely to faint dead away than he had moments before… "Sosuke? A _papa_?" he muttered to himself, carefully rolling the idea around in his mind. In the end, he decided he rather liked the image; before long, his usual lecherous grin was creeping back over his face. "Heh," he chuckled softly. "Guess he never _did_ figure out the proper use for that condom…"

With a final shrug, Urzu-6 joined an oddly energetic Mao in pestering their friend over the phone.

"I'll bet she's a beauty, just like her mama. When will you bring her to Medina to visit?"

A sharp _click—_ the sound of a gun being reloaded. "_Sometime when you're not around, Kurtz._"

**X  
X  
X**

"My goodness, whatever is going on here?" Holding tightly to the edges of her plastic tray, Teletha Testarossa tip-toed around each of the crowded cafeteria tables, noting with some degree of wonder how abnormally _exuberant_ her fellow Mithril agents seemed to be today. It wasn't as if her soldiers were normally a gloomy bunch, but right now they all appeared to be basking in the afterglow of a good joke—and Tessa was afraid that she was the only one who'd missed the punch line.

"Hey, captain! Surely _you've_ heard the good news?"

Tessa paused beside a corner table, unsurprised to find that Sergeant Kurtz and Sergeant Major Mao were the ones who had called out to her. "Good news?" she repeated vaguely, deciding (as if in afterthought) to set down her food and eat with her friends, as well as gossip. "About what?" All the news that she'd heard that day had revolved around terrorists and chemical weapons and feuding countries; she rather doubted that was the information Mr. Weber was referring to.

"Why, that you're a _godmother_, of course!" Melissa sang, dropping her grinning head into her open palms and crooning like a four-year-old. Her violet stare was pointed, and her wiggling eyebrows spoke of Knowledge. Kurtz was wearing an identical expression, but because it was on his conniving face it looked twice as devious.

Tessa nearly choked on a bite of mashed potatoes. "I beg your pardon?" she coughed, shielding her mouth with a delicate handkerchief as her silvery (and now tear-filled) eyes darted between the two mercenaries. And all the while, they leered like Cheshire cats, pleased with the canary that they'd discovered and caught. "_Godmother_…?"

The two SRT members nodded exuberantly; as if cued, the others in the mess hall began shifting cautiously left or right— whichever direction brought them closer to the action. For being the best soldiers in the world, they were disturbingly bad at eavesdropping…

The young girl swallowed hard, trying her best not to look as shocked as she felt. _But… when did those two...? _Well, they _were_ always fighting—which was just another form of flirting, on this ship. So it was probably inevitable. But still— no, wait, no time for such thoughts, now! Her friends (and half her crew) were clearly awaiting her answer.

"Uh… thank you, I'm… er… flattered…" Tessa returned slowly, blanching as a bizarre hybrid of masked alarm and half-hearted enthusiasm overtook her lovely features. "And… congratulations…?"

"…huh?" What the heck? If anyone was to be congratulated, it shouldn't be the messenger. Nonplussed, Mao cocked her head, her smile loosing teeth as she processed her superior's weird response. "What're you—?"

In an instant, all of the color drained from her body.

"Ugh!_ No, _not_ me_!"

The explosion of laughter from the rest of the deck made it difficult to straighten out young Tessa, but eventually the message was properly relayed.

**X  
X  
X  
**

"Did you hear, Mr. Kalinin?"

"Madam Captain?"

"About Sergeant Sagara and Miss Chidori."

"Ah. You are referring to the arrival of Sergeant Sagara and Mrs. Sagara's new baby, correct?"

It took a bit of skilled braid-maneuvering, but Tessa eventually managed to hide her petite pout behind her curling locks. "Yes, I am," she returned, and was pleased to hear that she'd succeeded in squeezing all but the tiniest hint of resentment out of her voice. After all, she liked Miss Kaname. Very much. They were good friends, after all these years… she just couldn't warm up to the idea of calling her "Mrs. Sagara," or wholly relinquishing her own (self-asserted) claim on Sosuke's affections. Even if it was cruel, even if it made her a horrible person, she'd always secretly half-hoped… But if there was a child involved…

The young woman allowed herself a diminutive sigh, and released her platinum plait with a genial hum. "Well, I suppose it was only a matter of time, wasn't it?"

"I would say so."

Tessa shook her head— as if to clear it of all unwanted nastiness— before settling herself in her chair with a roll of her shoulders and a stretch of her fingers. After performing this leisurely ritual, she took a moment to shoot the man beside her half-lidded glance. "…you look unusually happy about this, Mr. Kalinin," the pretty captain teased, amusement animating her lilted voice. "Any reason why?"

The attentive lieutenant commander offered a brusque nod, even as he stared soberly around the control room. The many illuminated panels and computer monitors cast an impressive array of highlights and shadows over his refined features. "I have known Sergeant Sagara since he was but a child himself," Kalinin murmured, ever the solemn soul. "And though I have never said it, I've sometimes worried that he would not live long enough to enjoy happiness like this."

"Happiness…?" His superior officer hesitated, seemingly taken aback by this answer… but a minute later, she was giggling quietly. "That's not the only reason, though, is it?" the captain pressed, allowing herself a rare moment of immaturity and flashing her right-hand man a taunting smirk.

The elderly gentleman—to the surprise of those few lucky enough to witness it—flushed a bashful shade of rose and awkwardly cleared his throat. "I, uh… I've also heard that I was named the baby's godfather, at Sergeant Sagara's request," he mumbled, averting his gaze in an embarrassed sort of way.

This only served to make the moment more adorable, in Tessa's mind. Hiding her soft laughter behind a demurely lifted hand, the young Whispered beamed. "And Kaname made me the little one's godmother," she then confessed, in a cheerful tone that wasn't quite so _forced _or _fake _anymore. "We should go shopping together, and buy our new godchild a nice present. Don't you think?"

A pause. Kalinin glanced downward, temporarily catching his captain's eye… then he smiled. And for the briefest of moments, the young woman saw not the face of a battle-toughened soldier—but a warm and kindly grandfather.

"Yes, Madam Captain."

**X  
X  
X**

"Were you ever going to tell us yourself, or were you just going to wait until Melissa and Mr. Weber had published the news in all the world's papers?"

She was alone on the bridge of the Tuatha de Dannan, seemingly speaking to the dark, shadowed walls. But the system's main computer screen was softly aglow, and the bottom left corner of the center display was occupied by a large blue icon that read "connected;" a second later, Urzu-7's voice was bouncing off of the metal hulling of the ship— optimal surround sound with minimal static. (Tessa loved her submarine.)

"_Madam Capitan_, _it was my intent to officially and properly inform you and the rest of the crew once things had… calmed down a bit,_" Sosuke explained, sounding very tired. He had probably been dealing with phone calls of this nature all day, when he wasn't busy with his baby. Or his wife. Surely Kaname hadn't been pleased to discover that half of her friends had found out about her daughter due to a conversation about nipples. Speaking of…

Tessa arched her brow. "Sergeant, you've procreated with _Miss Chidori_," she lightly reminded. "Whether your little girl is as high-strung as you are or as violent as Kaname, or even if she just acts like a normal child… you won't know a single moment of 'calm' for the next twenty years. If _that_."

Silence. The startled kind, most likely; one didn't often hear the gentle captain speaking so frankly. But Sosuke apparently digested her blunt statement with an appropriate amount of good humor, for the fleeting hush was followed by a weary—but genuine—chuckle. "_You may have a point, ma'am._"

The young woman grinned a little, proud of herself for having amused the fleet's most notoriously grave soldier. But this wasn't the time to gloat—Tessa had dialed her underling's number for a very specific reason. A very important reason. A very personal reason. And there was no time like the present… "Um… Sergeant Sagara… that is, uh... I… didn't just call to yell at you for keeping secrets."

"_I didn't—!_"

"I know," the captain cut off, waving a hand that she knew he couldn't see. "I know. But more importantly… I wanted to tell you something. As a… as a friend."

"_Yes, ma'am?_"

This was it. The moment she'd been preparing for. Not that she expected her confession to change anything—she just wanted to prove to herself that she could tell him. That she was brave enough to do this. For purposes of closure, that was all. That was _all._ And as she repeated that to herself, Tessa jammed her eyes shut and took a deep, steadying breath. Amazing— as if it were an entity of its own, she could feel the phrase forming on the tip of her tongue: as powerful and commanding as the rising sea tide…!

…and then, just like the tide, those three words flowed speedily and unceremoniously backwards, vanishing within the depths of her inner ocean.

Tessa started visibly, shocked to discover that the intensity of the moment had ebbed away: disappeared without so much as a syllable having been uttered. It was as if… as if she _knew _thatshe could do it, so she didn't have to, anymore. _How stupid_, the young woman thought, even as her shoulders started to shake— shook with suppressed laughter that she didn't fully understand. _How cliché._ But all the same, she felt her lips twitch upward, and her heart thrum with joy. In the end, it was just as well. She didn't need to tell him that, anymore. And that was a good thing: for there was something much more important that she had to say.

"Thank you, Sosuke," Tessa breathed, fragile fingers clenching in the fabric of her skirt. And even though her pale fists trembled, the young captain felt stronger (_happier_) than she had for a long, long while. "For letting me be your daughter's godmother… I mean."

She could hear the sergeant's surprise in the softly-snowy stillness.

And she could also hear his smile when he whispered:

"_No. Thank _you_, Tessa._"

**XXX**


	4. There

**Disclaimer:** D:

**Author's Note:** Before we begin, I would like to take a moment to say thank you. Especially to you, ff(dot)net readers. It has been, quite literally, _years_ since I've gotten so many reviews from this site. It really means a lot to me that y'all would take the time to leave me feedback! For that, I will write as many baby pieces for you as I can…

To that end, if you have any ideas for fics, please let me know! I've still got one more story lined up after this, but it'd be nice to keep going. :3

**Warnings:** This one harkens back to "Homecoming Gift"… but I'm assuming y'all have already read that, since it was the first one of this collection. XD; Also, I could only bear editing this monster three times, so there may still be some mistakes lurking about… Sorry! orz

**Exciting News!:** Have you guys heard? Tokyopop has announced the English release of the next two FMP novels! :D (Now if only I could get my hands on the first three… Anyone know where I can find them?)

**XXX  
**

**There**

**XXX**

She had her first breakdown in the department store.

In retrospect, Kaname was actually kind of impressed that she'd managed to make it a whole month without dissolving into a whimpering pile of nerves. All things considered, she thought she'd handled the news of an unplanned pregnancy rather well. She hadn't screamed or panicked or made a fool of herself… After getting the initial "surprise" call from her doctor, she had done everything she'd deemed necessary in a quick, calm, and highly efficient manner: she'd double-checked the family finances, and made sure that she and Sosuke had enough money to properly raise a child. She'd started taking vitamins, dietary supplements, and all of the other "healthy mama" junk that Kyoko had consumed when carrying her first baby. She'd planned visits to her regular doctor, her OBGYN, a recommended pediatrician, and practically every other person she could think of with a medical degree. She'd picked up the phone to inform her husband of this new development in their lives…

But in the end, had carefully set the receiver back in its worn plastic cradle. No, she couldn't tell him _now— _Sosuke needed to focus on his own wellbeing. He had enough on his plate without having to worry about her… let alone someone who hadn't even been born, yet. She'd tell him later, after she was certain he was ready for the news. And in the meantime, she would treat this pregnancy like her own private mission— an important task that she would complete on her own. It was only fair, the Whispered girl thought: her husband had born the burden of so many other missions, all for her sake. The least she could do was protect him from the stress of this.

So Kaname had endured. For thirty whole days, she had planned and plotted and persevered and refused to let the stress and doubts and fears get to her. To some degree of success, it should be noted; so long as she could stay in control of the situation, the young woman was able to convince herself that everything would be okay. Yes, everything would _surely_ be okay, provided she could keep making lists, and double-checking facts, and busying herself with details.

Unfortunately, there were only so many lists a person could write before they actually had to _do _something about them. After all, one could scribble "formula" on a piece of paper as many times as they wished, but it wouldn't make the product appear. If one wanted said product to appear, they'd have to go out and _buy _it. It was upon recognizing this that Kaname made a crucial mistake.

She decided to go shopping.

It wasn't so bad, at first; the young woman still felt in-control when checking off boxes— almost as much as she had when initially writing the lists. But gradually, and with a creeping sort of terror, she made a horrifying realization: she could not control the department store's internal environment. At least, not as easily as she could the conditions of her apartment. If the dark-haired Whispered saw a commercial with a sick baby in it on the television at home, she could simply turn it off; if a crying infant and his mother wandered past her in the store, well… she found that harder to disregard. And such sights made all kinds of _thoughts _scuttle about in her mind…

Worse still was trying to turn a blind eye to the happy, carefree families. (_Will Sosuke, this child, and I get the chance to be like…?) _It was equally difficult to ignore the breaking news on the TV sets in the electronics department. (_Another terrorist attack… Chemical weapons. A dangerous situation, even for the best soldier. Will Mithril...?_) But when she had to bypass a bushel of Bonta-kuns on display in the toy aisle (_Sosuke_)…

In that fateful moment— caught staring at the cheerful stuffed animals; remembering larger, battle-ready versions of the mascot, fully bedecked in mercenary apparel— the shock finally wore off and the floodgates sprung a leak.

"_Sosuke—!_" Kaname choked, pulling one of the grinning toys to her bosom and sinking to the white-tiled floor, unaware of the attention that her outburst had garnered. (One frightened mother quickly tugged her curious five-year-old away; a few elderly men lifted their brows and muttered something about public drunkenness.) All the while, the young woman—now rocking back and forth, back and forth, almost bumping into her cart— remained oblivious; she was too busy rubbing her snotty face into the bear's soft pelt to take notice of her audience. Her grip tightened around the toy; crocodile tears further matted the unfortunate Bonta-kun's fake fur. And as another watery wail wiggled its way out of the young woman's quivering mouth, a number of hesitant employees began tip-toeing forward… apparently deliberating between taking the doll away, or simply insisting that she buy it.

In the end, the latter option seemed the safest to suggest. Kaname almost succeeded in biting the hand of the first salesclerk who tried to detach her from Bonta-kun. (On the bright side, they left her alone, after that…)

"Oh, Sosuke…" the young woman whimpered again, curling all the closer to the stuffed animal. Her puffy eyes stung, and her hoarse voice was thick with feelings and mucus. "I… I feel so alone, right now! I know I have Kyoko and my friends, but that's not the same… I want you to be here with me! I want you to be a part of this!" she hissed, lashes trembling as she squeezed them shut. Another round of tears burned at the backs of her lids; she tried to shake them away, but with little success. "Why does the world need soldiers, anyway? Why did you have to be on duty _now_? I don't want to deal with this all by myself!"

Another loud cry, only partially muffled by the stuffing of Bonta-kun. The raw emotion of the confession smoldered on her tongue like a fire; the pit of her stomach writhed as if it housed a snake, rather than a baby. The thought made her retch, a little… but she forced the vomit back down with a deep, calming breath. The scent of the toy reminded her happier times; it helped to sooth her soul and still her thoughts. Instead of Sosuke in danger, she pictured Sosuke in their kitchen, cutting up vegetables with militaristic precision. Instead of Sosuke screaming for backup, she remembered the time she caught him laughing, struggling to swallow back his smile as Kyoko finished her joke. Instead of Sosuke being ripped apart by foreign bombs, she imagined him wrapping his arms around her, and tenderly kissing the line of her jaw…

_Sosuke…_

"…I know you can't be here with me, physically," Kaname heard herself whisper, slowly straightening upon the linoleum floor. "But I need a sign that you're at least thinking of me, too, Sosuke…"

With a quiet sigh, the young woman lifted her wilted head…

…and found that she'd crumpled directly before a shelf full of model ASes. M9s, Savages… even a little submarine, hiding half-way down the aisle. The miniature robots gleamed within their plastic shelling, much like their true-to-life counterparts did in the sun. Without going into a Whispered trace, Kaname could only name a handful of the different machines— but the very sight of them was enough.

She felt her mouth twist into a wet, salty beam.

"…thank you."

**X**

_Once a month, for the duration of her pregnancy, she bought a toy AS._

**X**

She had her second breakdown at the beginning of the sixth month.

Despite her doctor's insistence that both she and the baby were healthy and (theoretically) happy, Kaname wasn't so sure. Not on either count. She had been doing everything that her pregnancy books told her to do— she'd been eating right and getting exercise and talking to the growing child in her belly… But something still felt off. Shouldn't the baby be responding, in some way? Kaname remembered when Kyoko had last been expecting; when she'd placed her hand on her best friend's rounded stomach, the little boy inside had kicked and squirmed and made his presence actively known. Why wasn't her child doing the same?

"Maybe I just don't know how to connect with you," Kaname murmured sadly, running her fingers up and down the curve of her tummy. Like usual, there was no response. She could just be getting fat, for all she knew… "I guess I could try singing a lullaby… though I'm not all that good at singing."

But it wasn't just that, the young woman knew. Without Sosuke around, she didn't really have anyone to talk to. She was hardly _speaking_ anymore, let alone singing… There was just so much _silence_ in the apartment. And maybe that was the problem. She knew from her reading that babies could identify their mother's voice from within the womb; maybe the child's inactivity stemmed from a failure to recognize their own mother. But Kaname couldn't really think of anything to say to the little stranger…

And what of Sosuke? If the child never heard his or her father's voice, how could _they_ bond?

The more she thought about such alarming possibilities— a baby that hated her, that hated her husband; that laid lifelessly inside of her without ever moving or kicking or squirming— the more Kaname felt like crying. And the more Kaname felt like crying, the more she wanted to speak to Sosuke (even if she couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth). And the more she wanted to speak to Sosuke, the longer it seemed until his next call…

But eventually, call he did. At half-past noon on Wednesday, three hours after Kaname's latest fit had petered out, her cell phone chirped her favorite ringtone; she almost dropped her lunch in her rush to answer. In the end, her plate made it safely to the table, just as Sosuke had made it safely back from his most recent assignment. She was indescribably thankful for both truths.

"_Hello, Kaname. How are you today?_"

At the sound of the familiar salutation, the young woman felt the knot in her gut loosen just a little; she held the receiver as close to her ear as she could. It was impossible to miss the aching fatigue in her husband's voice, and the soft static encasing his words reminded her of how far away he actually was, but she tried to fight her sadness back with a smile. "I'm fine," she told him cheerfully, scrubbing away the determined tear that threatened to slip down her cheek. "Nothing exciting ever happens when you're gone. Though I did just see a really good episode of _Umi no Wakadaisho_."

She heard the soldier snort, then attempt to cover the sound with a brisk cough. "_I am happy to hear that you found the episode satisfactory." _

It was almost enough to make her laugh. "I know you don't really care, Sosuke," Kaname chided, even as her little grin lengthened, becoming slightly more genuine. "But whatever. I'll get you to see what a great show it is, one of these days. But more importantly, how are you? How are Tessa, and Melissa, and Kurtz?"

"_Everyone is doing well_," Sosuke chirped— so quickly that the response sounded disturbingly fake. Perhaps rehearsed. And for all she knew, it had been._ "Excluding a small tumble that the captain took while boarding the ship today, there have been no reportable injuries. Mao said…"_

But as her husband began debriefing her—with as little detail as possible, as per usual— Kaname found it increasingly difficult to pay attention. She had been up all night fretting over this and that and so many other little things; the emotional stress that she'd been under had put a real strain on her body… and Sosuke's voice was so familiar, so reassuring, so soothing…

"…_and Kurtz requested that I relay a message to you, but it was full of vulgarities and inappropriate suggestiveness, so I have decided to edit it down to a simple 'hello.' I trust you don't mind?" _

As if made of lead, Kaname's arm crumpled against her stomach. Rather than add a gentle pressure to the side of her face, she could now feel the cell resting loosely atop her belly; the young woman blinked lazily, trying to gather her wits.

"_Kaname?_"

_This is no time to be dozing!_ Kaname scolded herself, fighting back a yawn as her fingers stumbled around, searching out the handset._ Who knows when you'll next get to hear from him?_

On the other end of the line, Sosuke was beginning to sound apprehensive. "_Are you there?"_

His wife opened up her mouth to respond—

But instead released a startled squeak, gasping as the child within her bumped against the phone.

"You...?"

All weariness—and weeks' worth of worry—left the young woman in a fraction of an instant. Sosuke asked another question; the mobile jolted and jumped as the baby moved again, more insistently this time. It took every ounce of Kaname's self-control to keep from squealing; even then, she had to cover her grinning mouth with a quivering palm. A third kick. This one sent the mobile clattering to the floor, rousing the soon-to-be mother from her giddy stupor. (Admittedly, the frantic inquiries spilling from the earpiece helped on that front, too.) It was exasperatingly tricky to reclaim a grounded phone in her current state, but Kaname was eventually able to maneuver her free hand around it... And all the while, she beamed so brightly that her cheeks pinched and stung.

"Sorry, sorry," the pretty Whispered apologized upon retrieving the receiver, attempting to mollify her high-strung husband. As she did so, she merrily rubbed at her now-tender tummy, marveling at the feel of her equally excited baby. "I just dropped the phone and I— no, there's nobody threatening me! Sosuke, shut up. I told you, I'm _fine_."

And this time, Kaname really meant it.

**X**

_From then on, whenever he called, she put the phone on speaker._

**X**

She had her third breakdown after returning from the hospital.

Everything had been going so well—she'd given birth without any major complications, she'd been assured that her daughter was as vigorous as a newborn could hope to be, and she'd gotten back home without a problem to speak of. Kaname couldn't have been more grateful…

But then she'd put the baby in her new crib.

As soon as Kaname's arms were no longer around her, the little one had released a tremendous scream— and the sobbing hadn't stopped since. Two hours of continuous crying… For all of Kaname's subsequent cuddling, coddling, and comforting, she could not figure out how to pacify her daughter. At first, the young woman could consciously remind herself that some babies were just colicky, and perhaps her daughter was to be listed among those numbers; subconsciously, Kaname couldn't keep herself from panicking. Had something gone wrong? Had she hurt her child? Was her baby sick? They'd only just left the hospital— should she take her back? It was so hard to think—if only she could get a moment of peace!

"Please, sweetheart, calm down…!" Kaname begged, entirely exhausted as she leaned over the edge of the cradle. In her tired hands was a Bonta-kun and a blanket; neither had done anything to help appease the child. The little girl simple screwed up her bright-red face and released another screech.

Kaname responded with a quiet shriek of her own, clamping her arms around her head and fighting off her traditionally violent impulses. No way was she going to inadvertently hurt her daughter—never, never, never! Though the young woman had to admit, she was starting to understand how other mothers could lose themselves in desperation and accidentally injure their offspring…

"Look, I can't help you if you don't tell me how!" Kaname finally snapped, tugging at her own hair as she glowered at the unhappy baby. The last thing she needed right now was more tears, but she could feel her own starting to blaze behind her eyes… "I've done everything I can think of! I've tried feeding you, and changing you, and giving you dolls… What more can I do?"

Whirling around with a growl of frustration, the young woman felt a strange sense of déjà vu tugging on the back of her brain… For, just as she had during her first breakdown, Kaname found herself face-to-face with a line of model ASes. They stood in a proud row atop the drawers, accompanied by a tiny submarine, a mini battle tank, and an old water gun that Sosuke had given her. He'd doctored it to look like a real pistol, claiming that it'd give her a psychological edge over the other team participating in the squirt gun fight that their homeroom had organized. (She'd smacked him, of course, and never used it—only kept it because it'd been a gift from him, and put it on the dresser because it'd fit with the battle motif.)

For a moment, Kaname eyed the toy gun with a look of disgust… And then—with a snarl of bitter mirth— grabbed it and dumped it into the crib with her daughter, almost without thought for what she was doing. "There!" she barked as she did so, choking on confused aggravation as scalding droplets dripped down her nose. "Happy now? That'd placate Sosuke!"

Instant silence.

The little girl quietly hiccupped, large brown eyes darting towards the fallen toy.

Then she promptly fell asleep.

"…you've got to be kidding me."

If it hadn't been for the support of the cradle, Kaname would have completely collapsed. As it was, she slid jerkily to the ground, unsure whether she was laughing or crying.

**X**

_For the rest of her life, she'd wonder why psychologists wasted their time debating 'nature vs. nurture.'_

**X**

He had his first breakdown after meeting his daughter.

Kaname watched from the doorway, a nervous smile playing with her mouth, as Sosuke gawked at the contents of the little crib. He appeared to be utterly frozen—whether from distress or fear, his wife wasn't entirely certain— and only managed to pull himself out of his reserve when the little girl snuffled again, shifting her head.

The soldier swallowed. Seemed to steel himself. Then, with a hesitance Kaname hadn't thought him capable of, allowed his fingertips to gingerly brush the child's plump cheek… skim the very tips of her wispy brown hair… linger over the half-curled fist that she'd formed in slumber. The entirety of her hand was hardly any larger than his thumb…

"…hey," Kaname called softly, trying not to giggle when her husband visibly jolted, as if roused from deep thoughts. He took the opportunity to redirect his gaping, dazed gaze finding and locking upon his wife. "We don't want to wake her. Come on. We still have a lot to talk about…"

She offered her hand, knowing he'd want (or need) to hold it; he took it without question, allowing the young woman to lead him back to their room. And when he stood numbly beside the bed for a full three minutes, he also allowed her to push him down. In all honesty, Sosuke appreciated the assistance— he wasn't sure he could move on his own, anymore. His mind was reeling…

Kaname watched the emotions dance across his face with her own head cocked, a faint frown marring her pallid features. For all of his skill at remaining deadpan, she could read the sergeant as easily as the proverbial open book… and this was a chapter she wasn't sure she'd enjoy. Like rapidly turning pages,

the more time ticked by, the faster his expression darkened— astonishment melting into panic before transforming into rage. An understandable reaction; perfectly reasonable, on his part. All the same, the lovely Whispered felt her insides twist unpleasantly. What a horrible way to welcome him home…

"I'm sorry…" she murmured for the umpteenth time that night, walking forward to rest her hands on her husband's stiff shoulders. He flinched at the contact; it made her heart throb. "I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you, Sosuke. Even if I wanted to protect you from unnecessary anxiety, it wasn't fair to keep something like this a secret… You have every right to be angry. But just… just don't hold it against our daughter, okay? Get it all out now—we can work through this toge—!"

Kaname was silenced by her own strangled gasp, nearly toppling over as strong arms darted forward, coiling around her waist. But even as she wobbled, Sosuke remained steady: he buried his face in her stomach and tightened his hold, balancing her even as he shuddered.

"Angry…?" he repeated roughly, eyes jammed shut and throat threatening to do the same. "Of _course_ I'm angry, Kaname! _Dammit_…!"

The young woman winced as one arm fell from her hips, only to slam into their bed with a noisy squawk of metal and stuffing. She could feel her husband's heated breath waft against her abdomen; something hot and moist had peppered the front of her clothes, and had started seeping inward...

"…Sosuke?" Kaname breathed, startled. Her hands leapt upward to tangle in his hair, running soothingly through the matted chestnut locks. "Are you… crying…?"

His answer was a sniffle, muffled by the fabric of her shirt. Calloused fingers clenched and unclenched, in prelude to further explanation.

"…I did it again, didn't I…?" Sosuke then mumbled, pulling away enough so that his wife could understand his quiet whispers. Even still, his forehead chafed against her belt, and his nails bit into her skirt. "I left when you needed me. I wasn't there for you when I should have been… How could I not be angry, when I promised myself that I'd never let that happen again…?"

The soldier choked on a curse; Kaname could feel his brow furrow through the cloth of her sweater. And in that instant, she understood the true source of his fury— felt her heart melt and break simultaneously, her own arms wrapping around him.

And then she shoved him brusquely backwards, clambering atop him as he tumbled, startled, upon the bed.

"Kaname…?" Wholly taken aback, the sergeant blinked wide, blood-shot eyes up at his wife. She was busy lacing their fingers together, effectively locking him in place—forcing him to listen. "Kaname, what're you…?"

"But you _were_ there for me."

Sosuke started—then graced Kaname with a very bewildered, very _anxious_ expression. "Kaname…?" He sounded concerned, this time. If she hadn't already succeeded in pinning him down, she had a nasty suspicion that he'd be attempting to check her temperature, at this point. "I was on a submarine thousands of miles away…"

Always the literalist, her husband.

"You _were _there," Kaname repeated sternly, and was surprised (looking back on things) how true that statement was. "Even if you couldn't be with me physically, I still knew you were here. You still helped me. Because I knew that you love me, and that you were thinking of me, and that you were out there trying to protect me— us, our _family —_ while on your missions. You didn't abandon me, Sosuke. I don't think that, and I don't want _you_ to think it… because it isn't true. Okay?"

For a long moment, Sosuke said nothing—only stared up at Kaname with features flickering between hope and despair. Even after her speech, his feelings seemed to be tipping dangerous in the wrong direction… So with a sigh, the young woman emphasized her words with a pointed glare and a kiss. It wasn't long or deep— more of a tender tap of her lips against his own— but all the same, it was what he'd needed.

When Kaname pulled away, her husband was wearing a tentative smile. It was, without doubt, one of the most beautiful sights she'd ever beheld…

She flushed, looking demurely away and trying to distract herself from the butterflies in her belly.

"…you know, this whole metaphysical connection-thing better not be news to you. 'Cause I've always been with you, too," the beautiful Whispered grumbled, loosening her hold on his hands so as to cuddle up next to him, safe and secure. "No matter where you go. Whether you like it or not."

It was a half-joke, half-threat. Sosuke chuckled, the warm sound resonating through his chest and adding a hint of pink to Kaname's already colored cheeks. She hadn't really expected any other response; that chortle was enough for her. But after a drawn-out pause, her ears picked up on an unexpected addendum: soft, mumbled, meaningful.

"…I know you are," Sosuke assured, offering his delighted wife another tiny grin.

In that moment, the young woman's heart almost burst with joy— something she expressed by lightly punching her husband in the chest. And in the aftermath of this predictable violence, they lapsed into a comfortable hush… though Kaname could tell—by the way Sosuke's musing gray eyes had focused on some random point on the ceiling—that their conversation was far from over.

"…I never thought I'd be a f- father," the mercenary confessed after a spell, seemingly embarrassed by the way his tongue tripped over the word. He cleared his throat. "It is… a very important mission."

Kaname snorted, burrowing her face into his shoulder. (Oh, how she'd missed him…) "That's one way of looking at it," she agreed, the words heavy with tiredness. She'd been keeping this secret from him for so long; now that he knew, she finally felt like she could _rest_… "Others see it as a challenge. Or an adventure. Or fun."

"'Fun?'" Sosuke sounded somewhat shocked. "Do those people not take their responsibilities as caretakers seriously…?"

"It's not that," his wife insisted, privately amused by the soldier's obvious horror. "It's just that kids can… well, be a lot of fun to raise. And so some people decide to look at it from that angle, rather than freak out and make loving a person sound like work. Besides, not everyone is as mission-happy as you, Sosuke."

"Hmm… fun." The sergeant considered his wife's brief lesson, turning the resultant revelation over and over in his mind. At one point, he was thinking so hard that Kaname could almost _see_ the cogs in his head revolving. It wasn't long before those shifting gears sparked an idea of some kind; the light of conviction soon illuminated his gunmetal irises. "Right," Sosuke then announced, speaking with far more solemnity than the situation called for. "I shall look at this opportunity as a very important kind of 'fun,' instead."

Kaname lifted an eyebrow. "Sosuke…?" The question was implicit, at this point.

"Do not worry, I shall still take this task quite seriously," he assured, flashing the young woman a small smile. "But I have had more than enough missions and challenges and adventures in my life. And I do not wish to think of… of our daughter—" it was obvious that the phrase still felt strange to him "—as 'work.' She… our family… is more important than that."

"Sosuke…" The young woman half-lifted herself from her resting place, her mouth partially open and her face tinged cherry with wonder and elation.

Then Kaname beamed, giggled, and nuzzled back into the crook of her husband's arm, all but purring as he hugged her. _Sometimes,_ she found herself thinking, _that boy knows just want to sa—_

"So if you don't mind, Kaname," Sosuke continued, interrupting her train of thought with a sudden burst of enthusiasm—twisting his chin so that he could properly meet his charge's doe eyes, "please begin with your debriefing."

"…" Kaname's immediate response was a bewildered double-blink. "Debriefing?" she then echoed, notably nonplussed. "I thought this wasn't a mission…?"

"It isn't," the sergeant agreed, even as he rolled onto his side—piercing his wife with a very expectant stare. The intensity of it all rather caught her off-guard. "But I do still intend to take my job as a caretaker seriously. And in order to do that, I must know everything there is to know about my… my daughter. Plus I… um…"

He waffled, wavered, and gave an awkward sort of cough; his severe stare softened a flustered fraction. Like a spreading stain, the soldier's tanned face regained the adorable magenta tinge that Kaname had first seen in their baby's bedroom. "Plus I… I missed everything," he murmured, ashamed. "And I _want_ to know about her. So…"

Sosuke trailed off hopefully; for the first time in ages, his wife caught a glimpse of his famous, puppy-like eagerness: she could practically see his ears perk and invisible tail wag.

Dammit all, she loved him so much…

"…oh, alright," Kaname sighed, trying to sound annoyed and failing atrociously. So instead she laughed, her lips curling upward to form a blissful grin. "I guess I have no choice. After all, you work so hard… It's important that you have some 'fun,' too."

**X**

_And when the first light of dawn finally illuminated the horizon, Sosuke knew his daughter almost as well as Kaname did._

**XXX**


End file.
